Pet beds for dogs and cats alike have become increasing popular by the owners of such pets to provide a comfortable resting place for their pets. There exist many different styles of pet beds, one of such, is supported from a window sill and which typically includes a hard, flat rectangular surface that is covered with carpet or fabric and includes means for attaching the pet bed to the window sill. Another style of pet bed is designed to rest upon a floor surface and which is often constructed of a poly foam material covered in fabric and includes a base forming a tray type construction. Yet another style of bed includes a frame with a flexible covering. The frame is typically rectangular, with rigid legs extending downwardly to engage the floor. In some cases, the legs are detachable or fold for transportation and storage. In yet another style of bed, the bed is design to be attached to an article of furniture having a removable cushion, such as for example a bed or couch and includes a planar support member that extends outward from one sidewall that is sandwiched between a mattress or cushion and the underlying support of the furniture.
While the pet beds heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not address or provide a solution to pets or owners wanting to be in close proximity with each other during times or locations that the presence of the pet is inconvenient or disturbing to the owner, such as for example while the owner is sitting at a desk working.